A Late Night Visitor
by kendrajrockin5
Summary: A one shot romance. Robin shows up at Ace's door on the ship late night. Rated MA for MATURE audiences ONLY! Please DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! one-shot lemon. Robin x Ace


It was a cold rainy night on the going merry. Two weeks after the events Alabasta, Robin had joined herself on luffy"s crew. Earlier that day, as they were leaving they so happen to run into Ace again. Luffy made Ace climb aboard his ship again and he was happy to be around his brother. When he climbed aboard the ship, he noticed something different.

"Hey luffy, where is Vivi?" he asked looking around the ship while scratching his head.

"Oh...uh she decided to stay in Alabasta. Which made all of us pretty sad. We miss her ya know?" Luffy said as he looked down at his feet.

"Hey now, you guys are still best friends! You guys will meet again! Don't worry about it." Ace said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah your right!" Luffy said cheering back up with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Oh Ace there is a spare room that you can sleep in that Usopp and Nami put together. Come on I'll show you." Luffy said as he led him inside to the lower level of the ship.

When they entered the room, on the left of Ace it had a king size bed against the wall that had grey sheets, and a tan rug underneath. A wooden dresser on his right where he decided to sit some of his things.

"Well , what do you think Ace? Did they do a good job?"

"It's not bad at all." Ace said while walking toward the big bed and sat down.

"Hey Luffy, dinner is ready! Come on up!" Sanji yelled from upstairs.

"Well Sanji is done with dinner so let's go!" Luffy said in excitement

All Ace could do was smile with a little chuckle.

"Luffy you just never change do you?" Ace said as he stood up and walked behind him.

"What do you mean? Luffy said while folding his arms and walking.

"It's nothing, let's go to the kitchen."

They got to the kitchen and everyone was at the table waiting for Luffy and Ace to come so everyone could eat. Zoro scanned the room and noticed something missing.

"Hey Luffy, where is Robin?" Zoro asked Luffy while rubbing his chin.

"Yeah where is she? I haven't seen since I was changing clothes in our room." Nami stated.

Sanji and Brooke got nosebleeds and tried to hug Nami. Before so she delivered a punch to both of their heads.

"Shut up you perve!" Nami yelled at them with anger in her eyes and steam coming from her head.

"Who is that?" Ace said sitting in his seat.

"Oh she used to work for Crocodile. She was his assassin." Luffy said while stuffing chicken in his mouth.

"Can you guys trust her?"

"According to Luffy, she stays but he has a good feeling about her. That she is a good person." Nami said while she was sitting in her chair.

As chaotic as it was in the kitchen, the door swung open. There she was, Ms. Nico Robin. Everyone stopped and looked at her, including Ace, who was marveld by her presents. He stared at her from head to toe, taking in her features. He started from her feet, up to her long legs that seemed to never end. Resumed staring from her hips to her large breast, which made him almost drool. When he finally got to her face, his jaw almost dropped by how beautiful she was. He always thought that Nami and Vivi were very very beautiful women, but with Robin it was on a whole nother level.

With her blue eyes and beautiful face. It was a moment he never wanted to forget. Especially looking at those beautiful blue orbs of hers. When they made eye contact, Ace quickly looked down to avoid their eyes contacting each other. But it was too late, she had already caught him looking at her.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I was reading a really good book." Robin said with the most beautiful smile Ace had ever seen.

"About damn time woman!" Zoro stated.

"Hey mosshead, don't you dare talk to Robin-chan like that!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Will you shut up curly brow!" Zoro yelled back. As they started fighting.

"Oh its ok Robin! Come and join us." Nami said scooting over so there was room for Robin.

"Hey Robin, this is my brother Ace!" Luffy said while still stuffing food in his mouth.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ace said as he bowed down to show respect to her.

"Nice to finally meet the Portgas d. Ace." Robin said with that charming smile again.

"Oh, so you know about me?" Ace said with his own smirk.

"Of course. How can I not know who Ace, the second commander of The Whitebeard Pirates are very well known around the world? I didn't know that my Captain was related to someone from such a dangerous crew." Robin said as she sat next to Nami and right across from Ace.

Ace sat across from her trying to not make eye contact and not turn red the entire time for dinner, but didn't work for him at all. But the night continued on as usual. Later on that night, everyone went on the deck of the ship. Everyone was doing their own thing and just having some them time. Robin was on the deck, looking out at the night sky. As she looked out at the night sky, she looked to her right to see Ace himself walking from Luffy to the door that leads to the lower level of the ship. Robin did admit to herself in her head that Ace was a looker. When she looked at him earlier in the kitchen, she felt herself looking at him more than she intended to. She felt herself really interested in Ace. When he disappeared downstairs, Robin stood up and walked towards Luffy and Usopp.

"So Ace is in for the night?" Robin asked Luffy.

"Yeah he said he wanted to go lay down for the night." Luffy said while playing cards with Usopp.

"Is that so? Well I think I'm gonna go to my room so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Robin said with a smile. But in the back of her mind, she was thinking that now was her chance to get what she wants.

After an hour, Robin came out of the shared bathroom that she and Nami shared together. Nami was in her bed, looking at her maps in a white tank top and pink boyshorts. When she looked up at Robin walking past her, she was stunned at her sleep attire.

"um…..Robin? What are you where to sleep?" Nami said confused.

"What do you mean Nami?" Robin said while looking at Nami through the mirror.

"I mean your wearing stockings and I see the garter belt strings attached to them from under your sleepshirt." Nami pointed out. "I just thought that it was a little bit racy attire to sleep in." Nami said scratching her head.

"Oh it's nothing to concern yourself over Nami. I just wanted to wear this." Robin assured her.

"oh ok." Nami said with her curiosity getting to her.

"I'll be back ok? Don't wait up." Robin said smiling at Nami while going out the door.

'Okay now I know something is up with Robin.' Nami thought to herself. She could only think of one thing to do. Follow her.

Robin walked out to the deck, where there was light rain and there was no one on site. The only thing she saw was Usopp on watch duty. He hadn't even noticed that she was even on the deck, so she quickly ran to the other end of the ship that leads to where Ace was sleeping. When she got to the door to his room, she decided to unbutton two buttons to show off her chest and black bra hiding beneath. Then she knocked on the door.

Ace was laying in bed struggling to sleep, as soon as he was drifting to sleep there was a knock on the door

When he approached the door he opened it and was surprised to see Nico Robin on the other side. He was almost at a loss for words when he saw the thing of beauty at his doorstep. He started to take her all in, from head to toe. He noticed how she was dressed from her sleep shirt being unbuttoned, showing off her black lace bra at the top, to her long legs that could go for miles but were covered by her black sheer stockings. He felt his face turn red and it got very hot all of a sudden. But he came back to his senses when she called his name.

"Ace? Are you okay?" Robin asked him. He suddenly shook his head and was paying attention.

"Oh please forgive me Miss Nico Robin. What could I do for you?" Ace asked while bowing his head to her. But when he said that, he felt like it had come out wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your privacy, but i was wondering if you were busy?" Robin said looking at him with those blue eyes sparkling at him. He felt himself twitch a little in his pants.

"Um… of course not, would you like to come in?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"I would love to." Robin responded with a smirk on her face. She decided to sit on the end of the bed and he closed the door and sat next to her.

"So is there anything bothering you?" he asked while looking at her.

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"I see the way that you look at me. Ever since you've met me earlier, I have caught you staring at me and not making any moves on me. You are just watching from afar. And when i catch you, you always look away and do something else. Why?" she said while crossing her long legs over. He was stunned by what she had said. He wasn't really sure what to say to that at first.

"Was I that noticeable? I thought I was playing it off." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I usually am very good at observing people and surroundings. So what's the deal with you Ace?"

"Well I think that you are a very beautiful woman. It's kinda hard not to notice you. You have this presence about you that I can't seem to not stare at you. I hope I wasn't scaring you." he said while trying to laugh it off.

"Hmph. well…...what would you do if we were in a sexual predicament? What would you do Ace?" she said in a more dark and sultry voice. Ace felt his blood race down to his crotch and his hands started to sweat a little.

"Well I would give it to you. I would kiss you, your neck, and those lips of yours. But I'm not all talk, I'm more of a shower." Ace said confidently. Robin said nothing and laid herself back on her arms and bent her knee, while she brought her foot to rest on the edge of the bed.

"Hmph…. Well…..what are you waiting for. Take me now Ace. I see how you look right now. You want me. You want to be inside of me. Why don't you just take me already? Unless I have to take you myself." Ace was so shocked by her sudden bold move. He didn't think she would be so blunt and straightforward. That made him get rock hard in his pants and he was going to give it to her just the way she wanted it.

He scooted next to her and began kissing her neck, making her lay all the way on her back. He climbed on top of her and continued to suck at her. She was already doing very light moans and groans because of what he was doing. He began to grab at her breast over her shirt and she grabbed him a little closer to her. He decided to pull away from her neck and paid more attention to her lips. He kissed her and it was like he was melting inside her mouth. He loved her soft lips and her long tongue that launched into his mouth. She was loving the way this man was kissing her and the way he made her feel within five minutes.

Meanwhile, Nami followed Robin to where she had gone. As she went down the stairs to the extra room where Ace was sleeping, she was shocked to hear noises from his room.

'No way! I didn't realize that they had a thing for each other! Way to score Robin '' Nami thought to herself.

She was going to leave and give them some privacy, but from the sounds she was hearing, she was intrigued by the sounds and wondered how Robin sounded and Ace sounded in a sexual tone. So she sat on the stairs because they can be heard from the stairs. Nami decided to sit there and listen to what was going on.

Ace decided to unbutton her sleepshirt and was greeted with a lace bra with a lace garter belt and black panties to match. He felt like he was in heaven and it made him hard as a brick. She decided to sit up and unhooked the bra for him and tossed it aside. He was greeted with huge breasts and he began sucking and licking all over her bud, making her moan from the sensitive feeling he was giving her. As he was between both breasts, he wanted to explore her even more. He reached in between her legs and started to rub her most intimate area of her body. He left the breasts and began rubbing her faster and faster and received louder moans from the raven-haired stopped and put his fingers inside of her instead, not wasting any time to pleasure her.

As he continued to go faster with his fingers, she was grabbing the sheets until her knuckles turned white. He wanted to make her cum multiple times, the man was skilled when it came to the bedroom. Even if he played shy, he knew what to do. She felt like she was about to burst and break in half. He knew she was about to come, so he decided to stop.

"Why did…...yy…..you….st...stop?" she said panting.

"Well i knew you were about to cum, but i just wanted to take your panties off." Ace said with a smile. He looked at her and she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed and sweating.

Nami was getting hot herself from all the noises that were being made. She could just go and wake up Zoro and he would give it to her, but she wanted to hear everything.

Ace finally got her panties off and he was greeted with her womanhood. It was shaved, not a single strand of hair on her down there. He spread her lips down there a little, but she wrenched from the cold air hitting such a hot and wet area. He noticed how small her pearl was and decided to suck her pearl. Her moans were like music to his ears, he enjoyed her nectar goodness in his mouth, so sweet and intoxicating.

He licked her faster and harder and her moans got louder and louder. Things were getting intense and Nami was completely turned on and decided to put her hand in her pants and rub herself but she kept her other hand over her mouth so she couldn't be heard.

When Robin felt everything get tight, she squeezed his head with her legs. She was almost trying to crawl away but Ace was strong and as soon as he felt her try to run away, he pulled her back and went even faster.

"Ace! I'm gonna… I'm gonna!" she screamed at him. All he could do was moan and go even faster and then she came. He lapped it all up from inside of her and when he was done he sat up.

"Were you trying to run from me Robin? I thought this is what you wanted? Is it too much?" he asked her in a confident tone. Being very proud of the disheveled woman in front of him that he caused.

"I like to tease a little. It makes it more fun for me and you." Robin said, catching her breath again.

"Well, are you ready? Because once I start I can't stop. Unless you need a minute." Ace said not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Of course I'm ready. I came to you remember?" Robin said while rubbing her foot against his crotch. He started smiling and he was ready to claim her.

Nami felt that she was going to explode so she stopped and left. She ran out to the deck and leaned against the rail. She was trying to get her composer back and she had to catch her breath until she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder and she turned around so fast and she was greeted by Zoro.

"Hey Nami, what are ya doin'? Why are you out here in the rain?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Nami grinned and thought it was a perfect opportunity to get what she wanted.

"Zoro….i really need you right now! I need you to pound into me right now! Take me Zoro! Right now!" nami said to him. He saw the look in her eyes. They were very predatory than what he was use to. He grabbed her by the arm, took her to her room and gave her what she wanted.

Ace pulled his pants and boxers off and Robin was very pleased by what she saw on Ace.

"Whoa Ace, you are just a blessed man all the way around." Robin said with a smile on her face. Ace blushed and crawled back on top of her and kissed her again. She could taste herself on him. It was intoxicating for both of them. He was ready to give her fully what she wanted.

He kissed her while positioning himself over her. When he pushed himself inside of her, it was tight and wet. She broke the kiss between the both of them and she moaned against his lips. He started off at a slow pace, giving her time to relax and not be so tight. He began kissing her neck and biting her neck to really turn her on. She was in heaven with Ace, the way he was making her feel was unlike anything she had ever come across.

When he stopped biting and sucking her neck, he sat up and was going slow still. But when he looked at her in her eyes, they were filled with lust. She wanted him so badly to give it to her, the eye contact they gave each other was all he needed to pick up speed. He began to pick up medium pace and she was moaning his name and was grabbing at his body. He leaned forward and kissed her once more and she playfully bit his upper lip.

He grabbed her by the neck, playfully and testing the waters of what she liked and what she didn't like. When he grabbed her neck, she smirked a little.

"Choke me hard Ace!" she yelled to him. He was happy to oblige and he squeezed her neck a little harder. This made him go even faster inside of her. He watched her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she squeezed him even harder around his manhood. He knew she was getting closer and closer.

"Ace!...I'm…...I'm cumming again! Please fuck me harder!" he loved the way she begged for him to fuck her harder. He wanted to be the only one that could make her beg for it like that. He wanted her to cum back to back for him. She screamed and when she started to shake, he did one last pump and paused all movements and let her come back from her high. He sat in bliss inside of her and watched her breath heavy. Her breathing came back and he started to speak.

"Are you ok Robin?" he asked her for reassurance.

"Yes i'm ok. Thank you but, I didn't want you to stop." she said looking at him through her half closed eyes.

"Do you think you can handle it?" he said in a cocky kinda tone.

"Hmph i can handle whatever you throw at me."

Ace pulled out of her and began to speak

"All right then. Bend over." he demanded in a deeper tone that made her womanhood twitch hard. She sat up and got on her knees and bent over right in front of him. He enjoyed the view of her ass right in front of him so he gave it a slap. She moaned from the slap and she was ready for more.

As he was about to enter her, he took notice of her juices all over his manhood, which turned him on. The thought that he has made her cum multiple times was enough to motivate him to make her limp around the next day. He entered her and she arched her back while moaning his name once more.

He was going to thrust into her like crazy, but she decided to take over and bounce back and forth on his manhood. He wasn't expecting her to do that and she did it hard and fast. He let her do what she wanted and he moaned out her name in the process. That really turned him on so he decided to start moving. She was drooling and was in bliss of the feeling inside of her. He knew how to make her feel and this was the first time they have ever hooked up with each other. She knew that she was never going to get tired of him. He grabbed her hair gently into a ponytail grasp and pulled her hair.

"Do it harder Ace, please!" she begged.

He smirked and pulled her hair harder as he also pounded into her harder and faster than before. She almost forgot how to breath, she felt herself tighten up again. She knew she was gonna cum again. He noticed her get tight again and pulled out of her. She was panting and was surprised at the sudden stop.

"Why did you stop Ace? I was so close." Robin said panting, trying to catch her breath.

"I know you were about to. I just don't want to miss your face when I make you cum a third time." he said while looking at her with lust in his eyes.

He pulled her legs so she could lay on her back once more. He didn't waste anytime at all when he got her on her back and entered her right away and choked her once again. He was going so fast that he could barely hear her moan because he was going so fast. Her eyes were rolling back again and she let out a scream, cumming once again and this time he didn't stop until he felt himself cumming. He felt all the pressure inside of him and he went non stop. He pulled out and came all over her body and she was smiling at him.

The room was filled with lust and sex and emotion. They both caught their breaths and were recuperating until they finally spoke.

"So how was it for you Robin? I hope I satisfied you." Ace asked her while grabbing a cloth to wipe his seed off of her.

"Of course you did. Did i satisfy you?" she asked him while watching him wipe off all his seed.

"Oh you definitely satisfied me. For sure." Ace said with the biggest grin. "Hey did you want to sleep in the bed with me until the morning? It's raining pretty heavily out there and you have to go on the deck to go back to your room."

"Sure I'll stay." Robin said now looking out the window and noticed the hard rain outside.

He pulled the covers back and let her get under first and he did also. He cuddled with her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Nami and Zoro were quite busy and she knew that Robin wasn't coming back to their room until the morning, so she was ok with her and Zoro going all night if they wanted to.

The next day, Ace woke up to see that Robin was gone. He almost thought it was a dream until he remembered what he and Robin did and her scent was still lingering in the room. He almost didn't want to get up until he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed the cover around him and opened the door. It was Sanji.

"Hey good morning, I was just letting you know that breakfast was ready and to come to the kitchen before it gets cold." Sanji said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ok thank you Sanji. I'll be up there in five."

"Ok see ya."

He closed the door and leaned against the door, thinking how he was going to survive being on the ship with Robin throughout the day after everything that they did last night. He got dressed and went straight to the kitchen, but to his dismay he didn't see Robin. He wondered if she was ok, if he had done something wrong last night. Luffy scooted over so Ace could sit next to him. He took his place next to Luffy and was talking to him.

"Hey Ace! How was your night? I hope you slept great down there." Luffy asked with a big grin. Ace blushed at the question, he had a busy night Robin and it was worth it but he got some very good rest after.

"Of course I did! It's your ship that made it cozy and comfortable for me. Thanks." Ace said while eating his breakfast.

Nami was sitting right across from them and next to Robin's seat and on her left Zoro was sitting right next to her. She looked at Ace, knowing what she heard last night. Ace made eye contact with her and he felt embarrassed. He didn't know that she was there but the pure thought of anyone on the ship knowing or heard what they did last night was unbearable.

"So where is Robin?" Ace asked her looking at his plate.

"Oh she should be up and out soon. Why are you asking about Robin?" Nami didn't want to put him on the spot or anything, but she thought it was rather cute to see him blush over Robin.

"Oh i was just asking. I was wondering why she wasn't out with you guys."

He said with a huge blush on his face.

Robin had finally entered wearing a turtleneck sweater to hide the hickey bruises he left behind and she was walking fairly slow because of the previous night shenanigans. He was happy to see her, and he was proud of what he did last night but he felt bad for her limping into the kitchen because of him. She sat down right in front of him and told him good morning.

"Good morning. Are you ok?" he asked knowing she knew what he meant.

"Yes I am just fine thank you." she reassured him with a smile.

"So what happened Robin? Why are you limping?" Luffy asked her and the entire room stopped talking and looked at Robin for an answer. Ace looked at Luffy and Robin answered.

"I just slipped in the bathroom. I'm fine." robin said

"Robin-chan! I will nurse you back to health!" Sanji exclaimed

"That won't be necessary Sanji-kun thank you."

Everyone finished their breakfast without Luffy stealing their food. Once it was over Ace Sanji and Robin were the only ones in the kitchen. When Ace and Robin were done they walked out together.

"Hey can we talk for a second?" Ace asked her when they were out of the kitchen.

"Sure thing. Let's talk in the gallery/" Robin pulled him into the gallery and locked the door. Ace started speaking.

"How are feeling? Are you really ok?" he asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm really ok. I had a lot of fun and I'm expecting more of it while you're on the ship. Unless you don't want to and it was a one-time thing." Robin said while sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

"Oh. We can definitely continue it. I just thought I did something wrong and got carried away and hurt you."

"Did I say you were hurting me?" she asked

"No you didn't" he said looking at her.

"Ok. so there is nothing to worry about. Plus I like the rough stuff." she said making him twitch down there again.

She got up and walked to him and gave him a french kiss that was hot and heavy. She pulled away from him.

"We can save the rest for later on tonight if you're up for it tonight."

"Okay." he said catching his breath.

She turned and unlocked the door.

"Now let's go before your brother starts looking for you." she said opening the door and the both of them emerge out from the room.

Zoro noticed both of them coming out of the room while he and Nami were lounging against the rail of the ship.

"Hmmmm….. Hey Nami, you notice something weird about Robin and Ace? They have been acting weird since breakfast." Zoro asked her while rubbing his chin.

"Uuuuhhhh…...I'm sure it's nothing." she said while looking away and smiling.

Zoro knew that she was lying so he dragged her to the other part of the ship inside and closed the door to the bathroom of the ship.

"Zoro what are you doing!" she whispered to him.

"I know your lying Nami. you're not that good at it. So what's up with them? Does he like her?" he started asking questions. Zoro usually doesn't care about other people and their business but he was curious about what's going on with them. Just because they were acting strange.

"Ok i'll tell you because i trust you." she whispered. And she decided to tell him.

"So I noticed how Robin was dressing last night for bed and i asked why she was dressed like that. And she told me not to worry about it and she just wanted to dress like that for bed but i knew it was a lie. So i followed her last night to where Ace was sleeping. And they were having sex!" she explained. Zoro was kinda shocked by Luffy's brother Ace getting laid with Robin.

"Wow that's interesting. Did she know you were following her?" he asked with his arms crossed over.

"No she didn't notice that i was following her i don't think."

Zoro thought about it and had another question.

"Wait a sec, is that why i saw you on the deck last night and you wanted me to fuck you?! You were sitting there listening to them you perv?!" Zoro questioned.

"Hey! I'm not a perv! I just heard a little bit and left."

"And that's all you did?" Zoro knew that she didn't tell what else happened.

"And… I might have….touched myself while listening. But I swear that's all I did. Swear!" she couldn't bear to look at him when she said it. She felt so embarrassed. He lifted her chin and spoke

"Hey now, there is no need to feel guilty about your urges. It's ok Nami. I knew something had gotten into you besides me being inside you last night. Plus you were in the rain and I was wondering why." Zoro said while smirking and hugging her.

"But i think you just proved my point of you being a perv. But it's kind of a turn on for me though." Nami punched him lightly in the chest and told him to shut it. They left out on the deck where everyone was, playing a card game while Franky steered the ship. Ace and Robin continued to have their late night visits with each other and no one else knew about their fun except for Nami and Zoro.

The end


End file.
